Songshuffle with Heroes
by crossroadx
Summary: 10 drabbles to 10 songs. Set my mp3 haha, yeah no Ipod on shuffle and somehow had to think about Heroes. Set during The Wall, Brave New World and after. Warnings: SLASH, swearing, mature angst ahead, mentions of death; Peter/Gabriel Sylar


Songshuffle with Heroes

Pairing: Peter/Gabriel (Sylar)

Rating: from G to M

Summary: 10 drabbles to 10 songs

Warnings: male/male, swearing, mature angst ahead, mentions of death

Notes: Set my mp3 ( haha, yeah no Ipod) on shuffle and somehow had to think about Heroes. Set during The Wall, Brave New World and after.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the drabbles.

**1. Wall – The Rocket Summer**

Peter stopped hammering at _the wall_, the sledgehammer slipped out of his hands and landed with a loud noise on the ground.

For minutes he did nothing else, than staring at the bricks and cement.

Very slowly he walked to the right of _the wall_ and put his finger on one of the grooves. _What_, he wondered, _if these grooves are my life?_ _Every decision I made changed my way. _

Peter began trailing the grooves with his finger, while his body moved on his own record towards the other end of the wall. He stopped abruptly, his finger going back on the gouge it had come from and taking another one.

Peter made this procedure again and again, but it always threw him to the same conclusion. What if his life was built, was lived, until that very point? This one decision? Should he let Sylar out and forgive him? He looked up at the big 5 on the left wall. _Should I, Nathan? Emma?_

**2. Mad World – Adam Lambert Version**

Gabriel had made up his mind a long time ago, but never before was his courage great enough to take the step.

While he flew he thought about what he would tell the little Japanese. The truth? That was hardly an option. He wouldn't understand anyway. Gabriel bit his thumbnail; he had to tell something believable.

"But you must promise me to not change one thing." Hiro's finger shot up. "Not one!"

Gabriel nodded and swore not to. He held out his hand, one long second Hiro stared at him then laid his left hand in Gabriel's. The other came to rest above Hiro's. A few moments later Gabriel thanked Hiro with a small smile and a bow and disappeared.

He opened his eyes to find a world ruled by chaos. A pair of hard, unemotional, light brown eyes looked at him with a grim expression.

Right there Gabriel's heart shattered to pieces and cut open every vein in his body, letting him bleed, bleed, bleed.

"What are YOU doing here?"

_So it is true what I've painted. _

**3. Seven Day Mile – The Frames**

Peter often came back to the spot he had once sat a whole month. Somehow it helped him thinking. The wind rushing through his hair cleaned his head from suicidal thoughts.

He sat down on the edge, where he always placed himself and stared into the distance. Matt did a good job with this prison, but it was not the loneliness that was so hard _(and at the same time it was), _it was your own mind that could drive you crazy.

When everything is silent and the only company you got are your own thoughts, it is destined that you're going mad. Because the worst things, the things torturing you, are those of your own inner voice, that is screaming at you with a laughing grimace.

Peter began shaking and turned around, afraid to fall down the high building. Before him Sylar stood with open arms. He hated himself for doing it, but he lunged himself _(nevertheless) _forward into the welcoming, comforting embrace.

**4. Forsaken – Disturbed (Queen Of The Damned OST)**

The first time Peter kissed Gabriel he felt like jumping back in time without Hiro's ability and didn't know why.

He saw himself as the 18- year-old boy, attending High School as a Senior. He thought he had figured out who he was and who he wanted to be, until he had seen the boy. Everything changed. Peter had been head over heels for him, wanting to know everything about him and why he had never before seen him. It became an obsession and his mother had found out somehow. Back then, before he knew about the dreams, he had thought she had read his diary. Angela had scolded him, told him to stay away from the boy. He meant danger and if she would see them together, just once he could search for an apartment and job. Peter had been a rebel, he had protested, screamed, cried and cursed but at the end of the day he did as told.

The next day however his father had come into his room and slapped him, hard. Immediately he had left with the words: "Don't you dare."

Nathan never knew about the event.

After the kiss Peter asked Gabriel which school he had attended. The other man gave him a confused look, but told him anyway.

Peter couldn't believe his ears; his eyes grew to the size of plates.

"You were the boy!" he declared with childish excitement in his voice. It all made sense!

"...Eh?"

**5. Devils Never Cry - Devil may Cry 3 OST (Dante's Awakening)**

The attack came surprisingly, both men fled to the church near their position. The coldness came the same moment they entered the big nave of the church.

"We must hide, Pete." Gabriel took one of the shorter man hands and went to one of the confessional box. With bated breath Gabriel held Peter strongly against his body. They were both scared, but the least Peter had expected from his boyfriend was seeing him pray. His head was inclined towards the ceiling of the cabin, eyes closed and lips moving in an unspoken prayer.

He began laying little kisses onto Gabriel's neck, a mere attempt to calm him. It didn't help. Peter still felt the others great fear. He tried with talking: "Did you know that Gabriel is the messenger from God? Besides being an archangel?" Gabriel stopped his silent prayers and nodded.

"Yes, my mom once told me about it." Peter chuckled.

"I wonder what message you brought me?"

"Death."

The shorter one kissed the man above him hard, savoring the taste.

"Love."

The front doors of the church were pulled open.

**6. Innocente - Delerium**

Peter ran as fast as he could. On the only path that lay before him, the sidewalks full with burning flowers and damaged buildings. He ran and ran, but he couldn't reach his destination: Gabriel. Without further running he dropped down on his knees, his breath coming irregular. Where was Gabriel? Where was he himself? Why was he alone?

Rain began falling down on him and the burning plants, which stopped burning one after another until there was only darkness surrounding Peter. He sat back on the wet path, pressing his knees to his body. Hugging himself he began sobbing into the soft denim of his jeans.

"Peter, wake up! Wake up, darling! Come on!"

Slowly Peter opened his eyes and looked at his boyfriend. Gabriel's thumbs gently brushed the tears on his cheeks away. Embarrassed he cuddled himself into Gabriel's side.

"Sorry", said the muffled voice on Gabriel's left. At the moment he wished he could disappear into thin air, this was the third incident this week Peter had been woken up by Gabriel, because he had cried, screamed or whatever _(flailed)_ in his dream _(nightmare). _

Said man gazed out of the window following the raindrops sliding down the glass, looking like tears. His hands caressed Peter's hair and small back. He felt helpless _(angry), _he couldn't do anything to make this better. But, if this was the price he had to pay for staying with Peter, it was okay with him.

**7. Blurry – Puddle of Mudd**

The first few weeks after Claire's revelation were hard for Sylar. He needed an apartment and a job. To get both he had used his shape shifting ability. That wasn't the problem. The problem was the lack of Peter. For five years they had been alone, together. Peter had become his everything; damn his whole world surrounded Peter. The younger Petrelli had been his pillar, without him Sylar was unable to stand; he only stumbled through this new life.

When they had parted after Claire's jump Peter had given him his number, said he could call whenever he wanted to. Nothing else. If he wanted to hide or stay. If he wanted to see him or not. No thanks or bye.

Sylar had said yes and thanks and will call and see you and not what he wanted to. Peter, can I come with you? Can I be your everything? Can I protect you? Can you help? Can you care about me?

Sylar had bought himself a cellphone. One number was stored, a number he knew he would never call. He didn't know where Peter was now. Was he still New York? America? Europe? So he had to live without him. Everyone else detested or hated him, he didn't want them anyway. Sylar had a new life and no one in it and it sucked. There was no purpose. He needed Peter so damn badly...

So when four weeks and five days later someone knocked on his door he was suspicious. He had told no one where lived. Also he was drained and exhausted from work. Annoyed he opened the door to find non other than Peter Petrelli standing before him.

"Come on, I take you away from here."

**8. Elle Theme – Silent Hill Homecoming **

It was a sunny day as Gabriel sat down on of the many benches at Central Park. For a while he just observed the people walking by. He liked making up stories for everyone he saw. Why had this woman a dog named Sam? Had one of her relatives died and she named the dog after him/her? Was it a name she liked, because a favorite singer or actor also had the name? Or was it an important person named Sam? A role model?

His sight on the woman was interrupted by a young girl. Her head turned his way and she smiled at him coyly. For a second he was paralyzed by her appearance. Long blond hair, blue eyes but not _her_. He inhaled sharply and closed his eyes. His sub consciousness had said 'Hello'. _Today, a year ago._

Gabriel closed his eyes and the next thing he heard was the murmur of the sea. He opened his eyes and looked around. He could still picture it so clearly before his eyes.

The man picked up a slim stick, pulled off his shoes and rolled up his trouser legs. He began writing into sand with his stick, tears threatening to fall. As soon as he was finished with his work he walked back where he had left his shoes, pulled them back on and sat down waiting for the high water to wash away his words of sorrow. _I'm sorry, Elle._

**9. Jizz in my pants – The Lonely Island**

It was supposed to be fun. Gabriel, Peter, Emma and Hesam had planned to go out together. To some nice restaurant, eating, drinking wine, just having a good time. But no, oh no, his boyfriend did not approve. Hesam was in the middle of an interesting story when Gabriel turned around to whisper into his ear.

"I want you. NOW." Peter was sure he was blushing fiercely. He also turned his head to glare into the brown eyes of his boyfriend. "You're serious?" he asked angry but quiet. Without warning a hand grabbed his and laid it on Gabriel's crotch. Damn it, the fucker WAS serious. He gulped and withdrew his hand immediately. As if nothing ever happened he tried to look and concentrate on Hesam. Gabriel choose the moment to stand up. "I'll be right back." A meaningful glaze towards him and the man disappeared.

Peter bit his lip, before he apologized and followed. Emma and Hesam changed a look and started their conversation were they had left off.

As he opened the door to the restroom he was grabbed and shoved into a cabin.

"Too long", Gabriel growled and attacked his mouth. When they came back a few minutes later, Gabriel with a smirk that clearly said '_I just had awesome sex' _and Peter with his hair messy, Hesam couldn't help himself but say: "There's something on your pants, Pete." His face was priceless!

**10. Given Up – Linkin Park**

He had been proud. Proud of himself. Long enough had he endured this pain, stayed away from Gabriel.

Often enough he had wanted the other man to just go, but never said a thing. That was his shit and he had to deal with it, not the other.

But, when Gabriel came out of the bathroom one day, he had nothing else to hide his body other than a towel around his waist; that was the day Peter stopped caring. To hell with his principles. He stood up from the couch and cut off what Gabriel was about to say.

"Bed. Now." Gabriel stared at him with a puzzled expression.

"I said: THIS INSTANT!" Gabriel stumbled backwards into the bedroom, hands up in self-defense.

"Look, Peter. Whatever I did to you: I'm sorry. "

A wicked smile spread across the short mans features. "You can make it up to me."

He was sick of suppressing these feeling. Peter pulled off his shirt and shoved Gabriel into the mattress. While crawling over him he had to laugh. The poor guy was about to faint.


End file.
